S.A. 1696
Eriador Breeland Lindon Lindon is ruled by the Noldor King Gil-Galad. Here Cirdan, Elrond, Glorfindel, Gildor, and many other Noldor and Sinda reside here from the First Age. Chieft opponents to Sauron. Gil-Galad has always mistrusted Annatar and has ruled Lindon with strength and wisdom. Currently, Gil-Galad has sent an army under Lord Elrond to reinforce Celebrimbor and Eregion. Ered Luin Old Forest Old Forest, South Forest, Fangorn Forest--it is all one forest at this time. Tom Bombadil and Goldberry hold mastery with the Badger-Folk acting as their allies. The Huorns and other creatures of Faerie also ally themselves with the spiritual couple. While Tom and Goldberry maintain the northern parts of the forest, Treebeard and his Ents maintain the eastern/southern parts. Currently, all Ents, Huorns, and Creatures of Faerie are fighting against Sauron and his forces from destroying the lush woods that they call home. Enedwaith Enedwaith has been the site of many skirmishes among the "Men of Darkness" and the "Sea-Kings." Numenor has drove many of the Gwathuirim have been pushed all the way to the White Mountains where they have established a kingdom for themselves. Vinyalondë is a seaport or "New Haven" from which the Numenorians can cut timber and repair ships. Eregion Eregion is currently ruled by the Gwaith-i-Mîrdain, with the head member presiding overall. Lord Celebrimbor is the ruler of this region and commands the armies of Ost-in-Edhil. Having felt duped by the Dark Lord Sauron, the elves have taken off their rings. Celebrimbor and his people now prepare for Sauron's coming who has declared himself, the Lord of the Rings. Khazad-dûm This mighty Dwarf kingdom is ruled by the mightiest of Dwarf Lords. King Durin III, who is an aging dwarf, still has a warrior spirit about him, some say that the ring he possesses was given to him specifically by Celebrimbor, and that it alone is responsible for his battle hardened spirit. However, this is only rumor. Narvi also resides here, and together with Celebrimbor they carved the Doors of Durin. Durin III is stubborn and loyal to Celebrimbor, as Sauron invades Eriador, the armies of Durin march to aid their allies. Two other Dwarf kingdoms also once resided here, having fled from the destruction of their kingdoms in Ered Luin. The populace had boomed in the kingdom and the mixing of different Dwarf tribes have become apparent. Many tribes now exist within each of the three Dwarf kingdoms. Since then however, those that survived their kingdom's destruction have left Khazad-dum for other areas to call their own. Forodwaith Forochel Forochel is inhabited by the Lossoth, remnants of the people known as Forodwaith. Here they live a very simple life and are divided into tribes. The Lossoth rarely partake in any battle preferring to stay out of conflicts. Their main fight is to stay alive in the drastic cold regions. Orcs and dragons also existed in this region. The orcs of this region have hid in the underdeeps and have made many paths. Cannibals and abominations, the orcs have a very crude diet. The orcs have seen retribution as Sauron has gathered an army of orcs brought them forth to bear against Eriador. The orcs that live in the Northern Waste, have joined their cause in order to harass and conquer the lands of the west. Forodwaith has been settled by the dragons sometime during the Second Age after the War of Wrath. Currently, Agburanar and his dragon spawn are the masters of this region. The two sons of Agburanar and Utumkodur, (Gostir and Scatha), are two mighty Cold Drakes in this region. White Mountains (Gondor Region) Gondor is currently not founded. It was founded in S.A. 3320 along with Arnor. The Men of the White Mountains hold dominion over most of these areas with the elves of Edhellond being their main rivals for dominance in the region. Edhellond Edhellond is ruled by Prince Amroth, here Amroth rules the silvan and sinda in the name of Lothlorien and his father. Galadriel and Celeborn would eventually come to rule this spot after S.A. 1701. Currently Amroth is on his way with a host of Galadhrim to aid Celebrimbor as Sauron invades Eriador. Drúwaith Iaur This is home to the Drúedain that were hostile to the Numenorians that invaded their forests in Enedwaith. They have allied themselves with the men of Dunharrow and have sworn vengeance against the "Sea-Kings." Now they see their hope in the Dark Lord Sauron who they feel will liberate them and help them to gain vengeance against all of Numenor. Dunharrow The men of the White Mountains have come to form a home here. Ruled by King Cober, the Daen of these mountains has decided to follow Sauron into battle. King Cober has decided to help "Annatar" destroy Ost-in-Edhil in hopes of attaining power and gaining some of the magical rings that the elves keep for themselves. King Cober and his people also long for vengeance against the "Sea-Kings" who invaded their ancestral homeland and drove their people to the mountains. Mordor Mordor is currently filled with hundreds of Orcs, none of which are actually black orcs. Cirith Ungol has not been built yet, and there are also no Olog-hai. The Black Trolls and Black Orcs come later in the Third Age. Mordor houses many evil spirits (Corpse Candles, Mewlips, and maybe some Giant Spiders). Sauron gathers all evil to him in hopes of ruling the world as his teacher Morgoth dreamed of. Barad-dûr Sauron, now known as the Lord of the Rings, is the undisputed lord of the black land of Mordor. From the Dark Tower of Barad-dur does Sauron watch and plan his events for world domination. Currently he is leading his armies to capture the Rings of Power. Sauron has invaded Eriador and is burning and pillaging anything that stands in his way. Orodruin This is where Sauron forged the One Ring, and the eventual place where it would be destroyed. To control all others, Sauron poured his will to dominate all life...One Ring to rule them all! Now Mount Doom is controlled by the will of the Dark Lord in his Dark Tower. Shelob's Lair Shelob's Lair is where the famed daughter of Ungoliant resides. Shelob holds no love for anything good, but she is not a fast ally of Sauron either. However, the One Ring binds all and Shelob may soon be utilized against the forces of the west, and this is where Cirith Ungol would eventually be founded by Gondor. Hither Lands Harad Khand Grey Mountains Grey Mountains might be filled with Dwarfs. Far Harad Utter South Some time before the end of the First Age and the beginning of the Second Age, Drul Chaurka flew to the South Land to establish himself a king among the locals. Ardor or the Utter South has now become the domain of others and it is said that others occupy his once great fortress in the Utter South. The Ardorian Council (led by Ardana) rule here and have taken up residence in many areas of the South. They yearn for the time of Morgoth and wish him to be back in the world, but they fear Sauron as the new Dark Lord seeks to rule Middle Earth for himself. Rhovanion Gundabad Anduin Vales The Northmen or "Middle Men" as termed by the Numenorians reside mainly in the Anduin Vales. Though they spread throughout all of Rhovanion, the Anduin Vales predominately are held by the tribes of the Middle Men. Chieftain Berubero rules his people in the Misty Mountains, but his people haven't come here yet. Fangorn Forest Treebeard and his Ents maintain the eastern/southern parts. Currently, all Ents, Huorns, and Creatures of Faerie are fighting against Sauron and his forces from destroying the lush woods that they call home. Entwife Gardens Ruled by Fimbrethil, the Entwives with their allies are teaching many men and hobbits the art of agriculture. Greenwood Greenwood is currently ruled by King Oropher. Oropher and his son Prince Thranduil have established a great fortress in southern Greenwood and have lured many Silvan to their cause. While many Sinda exist in this region after being exiled out of Ost-in-Edhil, Oropher still recognizes the growing threat of Mordor and has his troops readying for battle. Iron Hills A land ruled by a lord under the House of Durin, the Dwarfs of the Iron Hills have been here since the First Age. The Iron Hills has remained steadfast and continues to be a place of great resources for the Dwarfs of Khazad-dum. Lorien Ruled by King Amdir, Galadriel has advocated for Lord Celebrimbor after receiving Nenya. King Amdir has agreed to send his son from Edhellond to reinforce Celebrimbor. Besides this, Celeborn has elected to lead warriors from Lorien to help Celebrimbor as well. Rhûn Rhûn Forest Orocarni Mountains In the Mountains of Wind, the Demon Lord Muar reigns supreme. Muar has currently been attacking the Dwarf Lords and assaulting their mountain keeps. Muar, with his host of orcs and trolls, has sworn to wipe out the Dwarfs of the Red Mountains. Wild Woods Easterling Realms With the death of Utumkodur, the Easterlings have taken all they learned from her and their rulers are now called the Dragon-Lords in homage to the Dragonlord/Dragon God Utumkodur. The Easterlings recently have found a new God greater than her in the form of Sauron who has offered riches and power if they aid him against the Free People's of the west. Dark Lands Coastlines Discovered by Numenor sailors, the Dark Lands have been marked on the map by Numenor as they are in the process of scouring the globe and mastering the seas. The Dark Lands have been found by the Numenorians to be dark and almost desolate of any fauna. If Numenor was looking to expand their empire, they see the Dark Lands as a good place to do it. Wonder Woods What Great Spiders that managed to survive Ungoliant's rain of terror are now hidden within the forests. There are not many Great Spiders and they often prey on themselves since food has become scarce for hundreds of years. Yellow Mountains Since Ungoliant fled underground seeking food, and the sinking of Beleriand--Ungoliant has either become trapped or her hunger has consumed her within the depths of Arda. 'Frozen Tundra' In the this frozen wasteland. A Cold Drake by the name of Naikamil exists. She has survived this long by being adapted to the cold and preying on penguins, seals, and other indigenous life that she can find. Lost Isles of Beleriand Tol Himling Tol Himring is where Maglor is said to still wonder the shores. Whether this is true or not has been unfounded as he was never seen by the elves again. On this island is a garrison of Noldorian and Sindar adventurers that are headed by the mariners Erellont, Aerandir, and Falathar. The Noldor and Sinda currently hold this , area and manage the old fortress of Himling. They will answer Gil-Galad's summons and protect the borders of their island and Lindon if they need to. Tol Fuin Tol Fuin had been the sights of many evils. The taint from Sauron's reign in the forest of Taur-nu-Fuin have left evil creatures in it. The Numenorians have managed to settle here and established a whaling colony. Tol Morwen The sight at which Turin is buried the black blade known as Gurthang awaits to be reforged. Adhering to the prophecy of Dagor Dagorath, that this blade would be Morgoth's bane, powerful corrupted spirits haunt this island. Hurin, Turin, and Nienor all bore the curse of Morgoth and they all committed suicide. Their spirits can't find rest and bear Morgoth's curse; They will fight those that seek to disturb their graves for the black blade. Only fool hearty adventurers would come to this place to face the greatest of men and his children. Numenor Numenor is currently ruled by Queen Tar-Telperien who resides on the Island with the Council of the Sceptre. One of the members on her council is her nephew Minastir who is a fast friend to Gil-Galad. Admiral Ciryatur also resides here and Numenor is ever aware of the growing threat of Sauron. Currently, Minastir is trying to persuade his aunt to become involved and aid the elves against Sauron. Gondor and Arnor are not founded until S.A. 3320, thus they are not held by anyone with Numenor blood yet. Lands of the Sun Aman Pelori The mighty mountains that house many powerful entities, the Pelori are still guarded by two powerful warrior spirits known as Makar and his sister Meássë. Together these two Maia, train with Tulkas--though once close to Morgoth, Morgoth's evil has shamed them and now they serve to only fight and defend Aman from all threats. Ilmarin Known as the "Mansions of Manwe and Varda." This is where the King and Queen of Aman sit. Ever devoted to Eru and his laws, Manwe and Varda are trying to fulfill God's will by removing Aman from the planet. The Valar have received instructions from Eru himself after dealing with Numenor. Halls of Mandos The Halls of Mandos is place where the dead go to be judged by Namo. His wife Vaire also resides here, weaving the history of Arda. Many beings that are destroyed in the conflicts of middle earth are sent here to be placed in holding cells, Void, or a path designed by Eru. When Namo leaves for war, Amnon, Pallando, and Gorgumoth maintain a vivid watch over the people/spirits of the world. Mansions of Aulë These mansions is where Aule trains and crafts. Ever the hardworking Valar, Aule iscurrently setting up a special hall for the Dwarfs that are judged by Namo. This is also the place where Curumo resides and continues to serve as the chieftain of Aule's people. Pastures of Yavanna These pastures is where Yavanna dwells. Often Aule, her sister, or brother/sister-in-law would come to visit the animals and creations of Yavanna. Here Yavanna is caretaker of all the Flora and Fauna of Aman. In Arda, as it is in Aman, the pastures hold all life that is, was, or has been in Arda. Aiwendil works here for Yavanna helping take care of the animals in the area. Woods of Oromë These Woods are owned by the master of the Hunt, Orome. Sitting atop Nahar, Orome roams these woods whenever he pleases and has time. His wife, Vana, attends the flowers here and will often depart to the pastures of her sister to put flowers there as well. Currently, Alatar maintains Orome's forest when the master of the hunt is away. Gardens of Lórien These gardens are where Irmo manages the dreams of all of Eru's children. Este also dwells in this region with her husband. Besides the many dreams of elves that exist here, there are many Great Glow Worms that live and thrive here. Olorin is known to be a dream weaver as well and frequents here often. Halls of Nienna The Halls of Nienna is where Nienna stays and bears the burdens of the world. She sorrows for those who have gone through atrocities and weeps for the destruction of the world. Olorin has often visited her and learned empathy for the children of Eru. Currently, Melian also resides here, lamenting her loss of Elwe. Valmar This is the most likely place Tulkas resides. Here Nessa will come and visit him but she will often go back and forth to the Woods of Orome. Tulkas trains his folk and many others to achieve their max potential as warriors of God. Eonwe is also present here and is not only the weapons master of Aman, but he is the best general as well. It is here that all of the Maia are poised for war against whatever threat comes their way. Gates of Night The Gates of Night, or more commonly known as the "Gates to the Void" is a special gateway on the planet of Arda that allows beings to step through into space. Its sister gate, the Gates of Morning, do the same thing on the Eastern side of the world. Morgoth has been cast through these "doors" and banned from stepping foot back into Arda, but his seeds of discord still affect the world for the coming ages until the end of the world. Category:Scenarios